memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cardassian
FA status Nomination I've been working on this page since I registered, although the majority of it was created by other members and edited and fine-tuned over time by myself as well as them. The article is now quite large in size and contains a vast amount of information about Cardassians, extracting just about every important detail about them. All information is referenced properly, there are no spelling errors I can find, there are no links leading to non-existant pages, and the information provided is thorough and structured very nicely. If there are any suggestions on how to touch up this page to make it better before and feature-article worthy,, let me know, and I'll do my best to clean up the page some more to your satisfaction. I definatly think that this page should be recognized as a featured article due to the vast amount of work put into it and for all the reasons listed above. Thot Prad 18:54, 28 September 2006 (UTC) *'Comment': In many of the recent edits, including todays, I have found a number of errors that needed correcting. While I have made these corrections, I have not had a chance to read through the rest of the article, and there may be more of them. This article needs to get reviewed by others in detail. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:12, 28 September 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. Extremely well written, good elabouration on OOC subjects. — THOR ''=/\='' 00:01, 29 September 2006 (UTC) * comment - perhaps this should be submitted for peer review first, no? --Alan del Beccio 03:22, 2 October 2006 (UTC) *'Comment' - I will switch it to be under peer review as opposed to a featured article nomination given that there are not enough supports yet for it to be considered a Featured Article - Thot Prad, 17:25, 15 October 2006 (UTC) Renomination Nominate: I personally put a lot of work into the article, cleaning it up and adding information and citations, prior to putting the page up in the peer review section. This page was in the peer review section for a couple of months, though no one commented on how to improve it there, slowly people have tweaked it to near perfection (there will always be room for improvement on any article). The article is very in-depth and covers just about everything you need or will want to know about the Cardassian people. I think this article is more than worthy of being a featured article. - Thot Prad 02:54, 23 December, 2006 (UTC) :I'd like to see a better choice of images here for this article to become featured. Currently, there are 5 portrait photos, and nothing else. While it makes sense to show Cardassians at different ages, I'm not sure a bland "listing" of female/male/young/old is the best way to go. I'd suggest to remove at least the Enabran Tain image (shows nothing of importance), move the remaining ones to appropriate sections (for example Mila to "Society and culture", which talks about aging), and then find other, relevant images. What about a Cardassian child? An image showing a cardassian court, general architecture, government buildings, technology? -- Cid Highwind 13:43, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :: I have added a ton of images and placed them throughout the article, including Cardassian orphans, Mila in the part which discusses age, the Cardassian Chief Archon, public trials, etc. If there are anymore changes necessary, let me know. - Thot Prad 15:24, 24 December, 2006 (UTC) *'Support' - I like the recent picture changes to this article. It goes quite indepth, features a great amount of information and is very informative. - Enzo Aquarius 13:59, 28 December 2006 (UTC) *'Support' - Finally had time to read through this, recent changes have moved this from good to great. Nice work. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 22:05, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Renomination This article has been worked on considerably since its last nomination. The last time it was nominated it failed, solely because it was lacking a couple votes, (NOT because there were objections to the nomination). I have submitted the article for peer review, and have received no advice on how to improve it. Therefore, I feel the improvements already made to this article after its previous nomination should be more than enough for it to receive the sufficient votes for a featured article. Support - Thot Prad 19:45, 31 May 2007 (UTC) *'Oppose', for now. I don't see the peer review link up anymore otherwise I'd post there. I have some issues with the article that should be resolved first before I can support. It's mostly complete but the Philosophy section has a lot of content that would seem to fit better under Society and Culture, or perhaps Philosophy should be a sub-section of that? I see very little there that is revealing about Philosophy which I would consider to include Religion, the meaning of life and so on (see the Ferengi or Vulcan pages). Certainly bits about architecture and the paragraph following belong in Society. Also, I think there are some things missing here that can be gleaned from other episodes such as hostility between men and women often being a prelude to mating (Destiny). And given the importance of the military and intelligence services it definitely needs a section or sub-section for each even if it's brief and links off to the main articles a la the Klingon page. Logan 5 19:29, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :*By the way, the link to the peer review is here.--Tim Thomason 20:46, 6 June 2007 (UTC) *Shouldn't this be resolved by now? ~Anya Prynn | ''Talk'' 02:14, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :There, I have taken the time to add a considerable amount of information regarding the military, intelligence agency, education, religion, etc. and have formatted the page layout to be a bit better. I believe it will be to your satisfaction Logan. *UPDATE* Should you not change your "object" to "support" now that I have made the corrections and additions? I don't know why you haven't already... - Thot Prad 19:25, 23 June 2007 (UTC) ::*Hey, I've been busy! Given the changes I'm comfortable withdrawing my objection and putting in a mild support. The support is mild bc I still feel like there has to be additional info out there in other episodes, esp. Voyager given Seska's pregnancy (pointing to compatibility with other species), Mocet's experiments (in combo with treatment of Bajorans its further illustration of their racist tendencies). But it's much improved. Logan 5 20:29, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Well, I don't know if this is still open for discussion (shouldn't this have been resolved weeks ago?) but with the new additions, I heartily support this article's nomination. ~Anya Prynn | ''Talk'' 01:54, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :As it stands, the article meets the criteria of a featured article. Rest assured, I will likely go through the Voyager episodes with Seska to obtain additional information which I will eventually add to the page. I am also going to be re-watching (more or less) all of Deep Space Nine, so any additional information I come across I will add. I appreciate your input and support Logan 5. - Thot Prad 00:08, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *'Mild Support' from me as well (because it may be lacking, but it is very well-written). For featured status, it needs one (five total) more support vote. After that we wait seven days for any objections. If there are no objections, it will (should) be featured then.--Tim Thomason 00:28, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *This article has been expanded a lot since I was last here, Thot Prad really did a lot of good work on it. Support. ~Starchild ~ Talk 5 July 2007 ::I have added a large amount of information to this page, including the ability to breed with other species in the physiology section, as well as a bulk of information in the society and culture and philosophy sections which I think is quite important. I hope these additions will be sufficient to boost those "mild supports" to "supports". Not that it makes much of a difference in the votes, but I'd like my fellow Memory Alpha members to be pleased with the page and see my commitment to this site. Let me know if there is anything else you think should be added, though I think I've squeezed out almost all the important information on this species. - Thot Prad 07:35, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :It's been over a week since the last needed support vote, why has this not become a featured article yet? - Thot Prad 00:15, 15 July 2007 (UTC) *'Oppose', at least temporarily. I just took the time to read through and copyedit the article, and made quite a few changes to the page (albeit relatively minor ones). In my mind, I shouldn't have been able to find nearly the number of fixes that I did in an article that's ready for featured status. Someone else should at least take a second copyedit pass on it first. -- Renegade54 01:44, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :*I understand where you're coming from Renegade54. I just reviewed the edits you made (the vast majority were formatting of links and templates and some grammar changes/minor rewording) and I appreciate you taking the time to do this for the whole page. I have just gone over the entire page myself (again), while also looking at the edits you made, and I have been unable to find anything requiring significant changes like what you just did. The page is broken up nicely into sections and sub sections, spelling and grammar has been checked numerously, links and references are all present, and now there are no multiple links to the same page (I just took the time to go through the links and make sure there weren't any unnecessary links to a page which has already been linked too). Any other changes made will be because of one's preference, not because they're necessary. Even Featured Articles get edited from time to time. Considering that the necessary time has already elapsed since the required votes for it to reach featured status, and I just copy-edited the page a second time, I think you that you should be ready to change your opposing vote. If you have any other concerns or comments, let me know. I've put a lot of time and effort into this page, and I'd hate to see all the support votes go to waste. I believe everything you've mentioned has been resolved at this point. - Thot Prad 05:46, 15 July 2007 (UTC) *That's fine, I just wanted one more set of eyes scanning the page to see if I missed anything. If not, then my objections have been met and I support the nomination. -- Renegade54 14:34, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Pike and contact The fact that Christopher Pike was awarded the Legate's Crest of Valor would suggest that the Federation had contact with the Cardassians at that point in the timeline, would it not? Of course Pike also apparently got a Carrington Award for medicine too. I'm guessing the graphic designers were just plugging in award names from past Star Trek. 31dot (talk) 11:18, January 21, 2019 (UTC) :A Cardassian, Iloja of Prim, was in exile on Vulcan at some point in the 2220s/30s/40s, so Cardassians definitely were known to the Federation in this era. Maybe Cardassian-Federation relations were quite good until the military fully took over when Madred was young late in the 23rd/early 24th century? Kennelly (talk) 13:35, January 21, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't think it's unlikely the Federation and the Cardassians have had contact by Discovery at all; Iloja of Prim, Uhura orders a Cardassian sunrise on Earth in the Kelvin timeline (2255). I still think its safest to be careful phrasing the circumstances of Pike's Cardassian awards outside of precisely what is known. "Contact" vs. "Formal relations" for example. - AJ Halliwell (talk) 13:42, January 21, 2019 (UTC)